Qui se ressemble s'assemble ?
by Fizwizbiz-Power
Summary: Narcisse était un homme admirant jour et nuit son reflet dans un lac, jusqu'au jour où il tomba dedans. Et si l'amitié entre Narcissa Black et Lily Evans avait été possible ? Ca aurait donné . . . ça !
1. La robe noire ou la robe verte ?

**Coucou tout le monde : )**

Et oui, je dois avoir un drôle d'élan parce que depuis hier je ne fais qu'écrire . . . C'est mon prof de français qui devrait être content ^^

En tout cas ceci est une fic et voilà le premier chapitre_ !!_

J'espère que mon élan va durer et que j'aurai assez d'idées pour l'écrire jusqu'à la fin.

Vos reviews sont importantes **!** Elles me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire et me permettent de m'améliorer _!_ Donc laissez-en si ça vous plaît **=D**

**Bonne lecture et encore de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année** **=)**

_(Je serai en Allemagne, je ne pourrai donc pas poster de nouveaux chapitres avant début janvier __**=S**__)_

____________________________________________________________________________

Narcissa Black ne ressemblait pas au reste de la famille. Ses cheveux longs et soyeux d'une couleur blonde, presque blanche, cascadaient dans son dos. La peau pâle, grande, mince, la seule chose qui n'était pas claire étaient ses yeux, d'un noir charbon. La couleur des Black, comme l'avait dit sa mère.

Fridwulfa et Cygnus avaient déjà eu deux filles. Leur plus grand rêve serait toujours de mettre au monde un héritier. Ils n'aimaient pas les enfants. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était un fils qui porterait leur nom.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu cette joie.

Narcissa, pourquoi Narcissa ? avait-elle déjà demandé à sa mère. C'était peut-être moins bizarre que Bellatrix ou Andromeda, mais Cissy ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents lui avaient choisi ce prénom. Oui, elle savait parfaitement qui était narcisse dans la mythologie greco-moldue. Un homme admirant jour et nuit son reflet dans un lac, jusqu'au jour où il tomba dedans. Narcissique, pensait tout le monde. Impossible de dire son prénom à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne réagisse de la sorte.

On ne choisit ni ses parents, ni son prénom.

Timide, réservée, toujours dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, faisant tout ce que lui disaient les autres, comme une sorte de bouche-trou, voilà les mots pour décrire Narcissa quand elle était petite. Et ce seraient certainement ces mots là qui seraient utilisés pendant toute sa vie si Lily Evans n'avait pas eu l'idée de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit ayant à la main une bouteille d'encre.

''** BOUM** ''

Narcissa ne vit pas une silhouette légèrement plus petite qu'elle s'approcher dans la pénombre. Un liquide glacial se renversa sur elle.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle, un soupçon d'hystérie dans la voix.

- Lumos, marmonna une autre voix, probablement celle de la silhouette que Cissy ne voyait pas.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Cissy en voyant sa chevelure et sa cape maculées de sang. BERK !

Elle était tellement occupée à regarder les dégâts du liquide rouge qu'elle ne vit pas l'autre jeune fille.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?! s'exclama-t-elle à son adresse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, fit l'inconnue en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

- Tu es désolée ? Les gens parfois !

- Tu veux que je te prête quelque chose de sec ? demanda la rouquine, ma salle commune est juste à côté.

- Tu es qui, toi ? fit-elle et lançant un air mauvais à la jeune fille qui venait de ruiner sa robe préférée.

- Lily Evans, expliqua Lily.

- Cette maladresse, c'est pas possible ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ? C'est inadmissible !

- Bon, je me suis excusée, je t'ai proposé de venir te changer et de te prêter des vêtements, alors si tu n'es pas contente, c'est ton problème !

Cissy resta debout, abasourdie, en regarda la silhouette s'éloigner d'une démarche sautillante.

- Attends, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix s'adoucissant, je ... désolée d'avoir été si désagréable.

- Pas grave, sourit Lily, alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Cissy eut un pâle sourire et suivit la jeune fille dans les couloirs ténébreux du collège.

- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Lily, la curiosité non-dissimulée dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si intense que Cissy aurait pu s'y perdre.

Les yeux de Cissy s'assombrirent, si c'était possible. Le hasard voulait qu'un rayon de lune filtra à travers une fenêtre et éclaira son visage pâle.

- Narcissa, soupira-t-elle, mais appelle-moi Cissy, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter au moment où la bouche de Lily allait s'ouvrir.

- Narcissa... répéta Lily.

- Oui, je connais la légende selon laquelle Narcisse était un homme complètement amoureux de son reflet et qui un jour...

- Non non, je pensais à la fleur, la narcisse. Une très belle fleur, d'ailleurs.

- Une_ fleur_ ? répéta Cissy, abasourdie. Je ne savais pas...

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais expliqué cela ? Je connais ça depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant, mes parents sont moldus.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Cissy eut un pas de recul. Ses parents lui avaient toujours fait promettre de ne jamais s'approcher d'un né-moldu. Ils lui avaient raconté des horreurs sur eux, des choses abominables comme du vol de magie que des '' _sang-de-bourbe_ '' avaient commis.

Elle s'était attendue à voir des monstres aux visages tordus, avec de grandes gueules répugnantes avant qu'elle n'arrive à Poudlard. Elle avait été étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance de physique. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Devant elle se trouvait une née-moldu. Elle était aimable, souriante et surtout elle semblait vraiment apprécier Cissy, malgré les préjugés et les rumeurs qui tournaient autour de la jeune fille.

Cissy se décida alors à suivre son exemple. Peut-être que les nés-moldus n'était pas si terrible que ses parents lui les avaient décrit.

Lily Evans était vraiment bizarre, ne manqua de constater Cissy. Déjà, pour le prénom, après, elle lui avait très vite pardonné les choses peu aimables que Cissy lui avait reprochées dans un excès de colère.

Avec sa chevelure rousse flamboyante et ses yeux verts émeraude, elle avait un physique éclatant.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées à une soirée chez le professeur Slughorn, décréta Lily en la sortant de sa rêverie, c'est possible ?

- 0ui, je suis obligée d'y aller à chaque fois, soupira Cissy en levant les yeux au ciel. Gentil, mais vraiment bizarre, ce prof.

- C'est sûr, avoua Lily, quoique je l'aime bien, ce qu'on fait en cours est assez intéressant.

- Bah, c'est logique. J'adoore les potions ! C'est ma matière préférée, et de loin.

- Ah, figure-toi que moi aussi !

Elles étaient tellement plongées dans leur conversation que Cissy ne vit pas qu'elle était pour la première fois de sa scolarité à Poudlard entrée dans une salle commune qui n'était pas celle de Serpentard. Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans celle de Gryffondor, cette maison pour laquelle son cousin Sirius avait été renié de la famille Black.

- Ah ! Mais je sais qui tu es ! James Potter est éperdument amoureux de toi, pas vrai ? s'exclama enfin Cissy.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, par pitié, supplia Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je crois effectivement que 'amour' n'est pas le mot qui convient le plus pour décrire ce que j'éprouve à son égard, soupira Lily.

- Je le trouve assez marrant, ce type, fit Cissy en haussant les épaules, mais en voyant le regard de Lily, elle ajouta, mais il est quand même un peu trop arrogant.

Elle enfila rapidement la robe que Lily lui proposait et la remercia par un sourire sincère, comme Cissy n'en était pas habituée.

- Allez, à bientôt ! fit-elle à l'adresse de la rouquine.

- Aurevoir, dit celle-ci en lui faisant un petit signe de tête assorti d'un sourire.

Cissy reprit le chemin de sa salle commune en songeant à la gentilesse de la née-moldue. Si elle continuait à la fréquenter, elle serait reniée, comme son frère, Sirius. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

Elle aimait ses parents. Elle aimait ses soeurs. Ne plus jamais les voir, ni leur parler serait trop douloureux.

Mais Lily était la première avec qui elle avait eu une conversation qui durait un peu plus de 5 minutes, elles avaient rigolé, vraiment, pas comme les gloussements de poules comme ceux d'autres filles de troisième année.

De plus Narcissa aimerait vraiment se faire une amie.

Et il se trouvait que Lily Evans correspondait exactement à ce que Cissy appelait une amie.

Elle s'endormit, l'esprit très embrumé. Elle trouverait une solution, elle était une Black. Comme le disait si souvent Merlin, 'un problème sans solution n'est pas un problème'.

Pour une fille compliquée, on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux que moi, songea Narcissa le lendemain matin en regardant sa garde-robe d'un air maussade. Entre la robe noire et la verte, le choix était aussi difficile qu'entre sa famille et ses amis. Et il fallait aussi faire un choix, parce que mettre les deux robes était impossible. Enfin, peut-être pas si impossible que ça. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Cissy enfila la robe noire, puis la verte, sous le regard abasourdi de la fille qui partageait le dortoir avec elle. La Narcissa droite et réservée n'était plus. Elle était devenue totalement cinglée, pensa Stacy Nott en haussant les sourcils.

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas étonnant, avec une telle soeur. Bellatrix n'était effectivement pas seulement connue pour être la plus belle sorcière de Poudlard.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et croisa le regard de son terrible prétendant, Lucius Malefoy. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, n'ayant aucune envie ni de parler avec lui (enfin, d'écouter ses histoires à dormir debout) ni de voir son abominable tête aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur son visage blanc, presque gris.

Beaucoup de filles lui courraient après, avaient même constitué un véritable fan-club. Inutile de préciser que toutes ces filles détestaient Cissy.

Narcissa ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle trouvait sincèrement que c'était un imbécile atteint d'un grave crétinisme congénital, probablement, car Malefoy n'aimait pas être humilié. Pourtant elle le pensait de tout son coeur, de tout son esprit et de toute son âme.

_Elle prit le chemin de la grande salle et fut aussitôt accueillie par une rouquine aux yeux verts..._

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Enj_**oo**_y __**?**_


	2. Un humour indéniable et exceptionnel

Voilà le _nouveau chapitre_… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il y aura un peu plus de reviews que sur le précédent **: ).** Je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de dialogues…

Ce chapitre sert surtout à montrer le rapprochement de** Lily **et** Cissy**. Pour le bal, c'est pas très original pour l'instant mais j'ai ma petite idée… **=P**

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une **excellente année 2009** (_pas de bonnes résolutions que vous ne tiendrez jamais . . . ?_ **xD**)

_Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais qu'écrire leur histoire, une histoire fictive…et impossible._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 – Un sens de l'humour indéniable et exceptionnel**

- Bonjour, la salua poliment Cissy.

- Coucou, répondit Lily.

Avant d'avoir pu lui demander comment elle allait, une silhouette se dirigea vers Narcissa.

- Bella, soupira Cissy entre ses dents, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à sa sœur aînée.

- C'est qui, celle-là ? demanda la brune avec un dédaigneux geste de main vers la rouquine.

Bellatrix Black était une des plus belles, voir la plus belle, fille de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait se déplacer sans une horde de garçons lui courant après. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à leur faire de faux espoirs, à les laisser tomber à la fin, tel de vieilles chaussettes, les faisant sombrer dans leur propre chagrin. Elle était machiavélique et douée. Une Black rêvée, ayant toujours ses parents derrière elle dès le moment où ceux-ci avaient compris qu'il leur était impossible d'avoir un fils, un héritier.

- Lily Evans, se présenta Lily.

- Je t'ai rien demandé, maugréa Bellatrix, tu n'approches plus ma sœur, compris ? Quand à toi, Cissy, je te conseille de surveiller un peu tes fréquentations, sinon ça risque de mal tourner.

- Je sais choisir mes amis, fit Narcissa, commençant à en avoir assez que sa sœur lui dicte tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Peut-être que tu ne le savais pas, mais cette chose est une répugnante sang-de-bourbe. Compris ?

Sans laisser le temps à Cissy de faire le moindre commentaire, elle s'éloigna vers la table de serpentard en un tourbillon de cape. Narcissa resta plantée sur place quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Lily avait disparu.  
Elle ne savait pas quel était le sentiment le plus présent en elle à cet instant : la haine, la honte ou le chagrin. Elle était en colère contre sa sœur. Bellatrix par-ci, Bellatrix par-là. Bellatrix à la maison, Bellatrix à l'école. Sa façon de dire les choses, de faire comme si ce qu'elle disait était une évidence, commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait 14 ans, et elle était tout à fait capable de savoir ce qui était bien pour elle et ce qui ne l'était pas. De la jalousie, voilà ce que les autres lui reprochaient de ressentir à l'égard de sa soeur. C'est vrai que selon les autres, Bella avait tout pour être parfaite. Narcissa tressaillit, perfection n'était de loin pas le terme qu'elle utiliserait pour la décrire. Elle venait de se comporter de façon si dédaigneuse devant une fille avec laquelle Narcissa aurait pu tisser une amitié que celle-ci lui en voudrait éternellement.  
Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa table. Elle ne fit pas attention où elle s'assit, et remarqua, plus tard, avec un soupir d'exaspération que Lucius Malefoy avait pris place ... à côté d'elle.

- Salut Cissy, fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Salut ? Ah, parfait, je m'apprêtais justement à partir ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

- Ne soit pas si négative, ma beauté, la cajola-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure où les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ?

- Aucune fille ne me résiste.

- Tu insinues que je suis un garçon ... ? fit Cissy en roulant les yeux.

- Je fais tomber toutes les filles, sans exception.

- Moi aussi, je me retiens de tomber, mais bon, ça n'empêche que j'ai très mal au ventre, expliqua Cissy comme pour le convaincre de compatir. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller, parce que mes chaussures sont neuves, il ne faudrait pas que je vomisse dessus.

- Tu as un sens de l'humour... commença Lucius.

- Indéniable et exceptionnel, je sais, je sais, fit Narcissa.

- C'est vrai. Tu vois ? Je reconnais tes qualités... Et si on faisait inversement, pour changer ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de réfléchir, mes neurones ont du mal à se connecter le matin, tôt comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir, siffla Malefoy, il te suffit de voir, de me regarder.

- Malheureusement, je ne « vois » qu'un abominable crétin aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur l'avant du crâne, le teint vert, un petit air arrogant figé sur sa facette pour compléter l'ensemble, remarqua Cissy, comme si elle énumérait le meilleur menu d'un restaurant cinq étoiles.

- Pourquoi tu refuses que nous ayons une conversation aimable, pour une fois ?

- Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre que tu es en train de te prendre un magistral rateau ?

Sur ce, elle se leva d'un bond avec son assiette et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, énervée par l'altitude de ce crétin de Malefoy. Elle finit rapidement de manger et se leva pour rejoindre son cours de potion. Elle balaya la grande salle du regard pour voir si Slughorn était présent à la table des professeurs. Cissy rencontra le regard d'Andromeda, son autre sœur, de sixième année. Une immense culpabilité l'envahit. Elle l'avait toujours aimée. Meda était cette sœur douce et réconfortante. Gentille et joyeuse, un caractère que ses parents n'approuvaient peu, bien au contraire, ils le détestaient. En plus, elle soutenait toujours Sirius, « le cousin fugueur ».

- Un instant s'il vous plait, fit Dippet, le directeur, élèves des troisième, quatrième et cinquième années, les cours de Soins aux créatures magique et de Potions regrouperont les maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ensemble et Serpentard et Gryffondor à cause d'une faille de l'emploi du temps des deux professeurs enseignant ces cours. Je rappelle que l'année passée les Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient regroupés et Gryffondor et Poufsouffle de même.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par des sifflements rageurs en provenance des deux tables opposées. Cissy soupira, se fichant complètement de cette information qui ne l'avançait guère. Tout ce qu'elle prévoyait, c'était que les cours seraient moins calmes qu'ordinaire.  
Elle arriva en avance au cours de Potion et attendit une dizaine de minutes devant la salle de classe. Bientôt, les autres élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor la rejoignirent. Il régnait un brouhaha infernal que même Slughorn de parvint pas à faire taire.

- Comme vous avez l'air très agités, s'exclama-t-il, je pense que je vais vous placer personnellement.

Un silence brisé seulement pas des gloussements lointains en provenance du couloir s'installa, tout le monde appréhendant le moment où le professeur donnerait plus d'indications sur leur place.

- Rosier, Potter, Evans, Black, commença Slughorn en désignant la première table. Sirius et James Potter s'avancèrent, sûrs d'eux. Miss Black, rectifia aussitôt le professeur.

Sirius eut un sifflement furieux et recula. Narcissa s'avança à la table. Elle reconnut aussitôt la chevelure rousse de Lily Evans. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une excuse, Slughorn continua à placer les élèves.

- Malefoy, Black, Patil, Weasley ici, après ... Parkinson, Brown, Vicky, Candon derrière le groupe précédent...

Il continua à citer tous les noms des élèves, mélangeant filles, garçons, serpentard et gryffondor.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, souffla Cissy à la rouquine, ma sœur est un peu...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit aussitôt Lily, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me sort ça. Je commence à m'habituer. De toute façon, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Eh ! Mais tu es la cousine de Sirius, toi ! interrompit Potter dans un élan de compréhension.

- Oui, c'est elle, et ne la regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas sa faute. On ne choisit pas sa famille, soupira Lily tandis que Cissy s'esclaffait devant l'air benêt de James.

- C'est du beau, intervint Rosier, la sœur de Bellatrix s'amuse avec des sang-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang ?

- Vous commencez à... m'agacer, restons polis, sérieusement à me faire des commentaires toutes les trois minutes, répliqua calmement Narcissa.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ouvrir la bouche, ricana le garçon.

- Et certainement pas la dernière si tu continues à extraire les pires débilités de ton museau puant.

- J'ai déjà dit à Lucius qu'il devait passer à autre chose...

- Je constate qu'il ne t'écoute apparemment pas plus que moi, soupira Narcissa.

- Si la première table daignait écouter ce que je raconte, nous pourrons peut-être bientôt

passer à l'identification de la potion d'Armonica. Alors ? Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?

Lily leva immédiatement le doigt, en même temps que Severus Rogue, assis un peu plus loin.

- Lily Evans, bien entendu, fit le professeur Slughorn, réjoui, allez-y.

- C'est un philtre d'amour. On le reconnaît grâce à la vapeur qui s'en échappe d'une façon bizarre. Chaque personne y sent une odeur différente, qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

- Plusieurs odeurs, rectifia Rogue, un rictus se dessinant sur les lèvres.

Lily leva les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, quelques élèves de serpentard dont Rosier ricanèrent.

- Quel sens de l'humour, soupira Cissy en lançant à Rosier un regard meurtrier.

- Indéniable et exceptionnel, s'esclaffa Lily, lançant un clin d'œil à Narcissa.

- Bon alors, on la commence, cette potion ? fit James Potter, espérant bénéficier de l'aide de Lily.

- J'ai l'impression que Slug t'aime bien, souffla Narcissa en replaçant une des ses mèches

rebelles derrière l'oreille. Bah, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est toujours un avantage, non ?

- Pas quand tu es obligée de venir à toutes ses petites soirées.

- Ah, en parlant de soirée, ma fleur de lys, tu voudras venir avec moi au bal de noël ?

- Biiiiiiensûr, ricana Lily, je n'attends que ça : me ridiculiser au bras du plus immonde crétin de la création.

- Il y a un bal de noël ? s'étonna Cissy en versant le double de la masse indiquée de Botaflorum dans la potion.

- Oui, soupira Lily, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- En quel honneur ?

- Le je-ne-sais-pas-combientième anniversaire de Merlin, ou des quatre fondateurs, je m'en souviens plus.

- Voilà qui est très précis, intervint Lily. Bon, je vous rappelle qu'il nous reste une demi-heure et qu'il faut que nous gagnions le flacon de poudre caloris.

- Ce prof est toujours obligé de nous donner des récompenses à la fin du cours, c'est bien, mais vraiment frustrant lorsqu'on ne les gagne jamais, soupira Cissy.

- Lily doit avoir sa collection personnelle de cadeaux de Slughorn quelque part dans son dortoir, sourit James Potter, on dirait vraiment qu'il a flashé sur elle.

- Bah, tu as un concurrent à ta taille, annonça théâtralement la blondinette.

- ... Et c'est le groupe de Skeeter, Rogue, Pettigrow et McLaggen qui remporte le flacon ! annonça Slughorn en lançant un regard quelque peu déçu à Lily, et nous garderons ces groupes pour la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il pendant que Sirius s'avançait vers Remus et James pour leur faire explorer toute la diversité de son vocabulaire concernant les élèves qui constituaient son groupe.

Cissy assista au cours de Métamorphose pendant lequel elle jouait au pendu avec Joy Bulstrode. La journée s'était bien passée, songea Cissy en arrivant devant le dortoir. Comme pour contredire cette pensée, elle heurta de plein fouet Lucius Malefoy, Evan Rosier, Avery, Mulciber et Rabastan Lestrange et Anthony Dolohov.

- Oh non, gémit-elle en observant la barrière qu'avaient formée les six garçons la dominant de taille, de force et de poids. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, ma beauté... siffla Lucius.

- La beauté, la beauté, il n'y a donc que ça qui compte pour vous ? Le cerveau, tout ça, machos comme vous êtes, vous n'en avez rien à faire...

- C'était qui cette fille, à notre table, tout à l'heure ? fit Rosier.

- Lily Evans, répondit Narcissa.

- Tu lui parles, tu la regardes, alors que tu sais pertinemment ce que c'est. Une sale sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux rouges qui se croit particulièrement brillante et intéressante.

- Vous n'avez donc de la considération pour personne, bande de décérébrés ?

- Si, si, et s'il te plait, mon cœur, parle nous un peu plus gentiment.

- Je vous parle comme je veux ! Fichez-moi la paix !! DEGAGEZ !

- Tu veux que tes parents soient au courant de ce que tu fais à l'école, de tes piètres fréquentations ?

- Je m'en fiche, s'exclama Cissy, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait vrai.

- S'ils l'apprenaient, je crois qu'ils changeraient cela au plus vite. Beauxbaton est une bonne école de sorcellerie aussi, ou Durmstrang ? En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent gâcher leur réputation parce que tu es téméraire et provocante.

Elle aurait bien aimé rétorquer quelque chose, une réplique cinglante, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Durmstrang ni dans l'autre école de Sorcellerie. Elle n'irait pas. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Pleurer et montrer ses faiblesses devant ces autres garçons menaçants n'était pas une perspective qui semblait très intelligente. Que faire ? Hurler, s'emporter n'avait aucun intérêt. Elle devait rester de marbre, comme ses parents l'étaient. Glaciale, sèche, ne pas s'emporter, pensa-t-elle en relevant son regard.

- Pourquoi vous trouvez ça si important ? dit-elle.

- Bien, mon cœur, je vais t'exposer la situation, souffla Malefoy en s'approchant d'elle, de vieilles familles de sorciers comme la tienne, comme la mienne, comme celles de nous tous sont de sang-pur. C'est une lignée. Se marier avec quelqu'un dont ce sens ne coule pas dans les veines c'est trahir tous nos nobles ancêtres qui ont combattu pour préserver ce sang digne. Rester avec des gens dont le sang est impur, indigne, c'est trahir. Trahir tous ceux qui sont de même sang que nous. Il ne faut pas que tu le fasses. Ne te laisse pas influencer par cette racaille sans importance, qui nous pourrit l'existence et qui trouble notre sang. Notre devoir est de l'éliminer, pas de le préserver.

Cissy resta de marbre pendant tout le discours. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Petite, au lieu des contes de fées, ses parents lui racontaient ça pour qu'elle s'endorme. Inutile de préciser qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle regarda les garçons, attendant apparemment une réaction de sa part.

- Bon, je peux rentrer, maintenant ? soupira Cissy.

- Oh non, pas si vite, tu nous gâches tout le plaisir, poupée, fit Lucius.

- Une poupée peut être très dangereuse, quand on la provoque, explosa Narcissa en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche. STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX !

Avery s'effondra mais Rosier évita le sortilège. Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les beaux, Narcissa devait l'admettre, yeux gris de Malefoy. Aussitôt, il sortit sa baguette et désarma la jeune fille. Elle avait eu tort de perdre son sang-froid. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.

- Bon, il va falloir que nous trouvions un compromis, annonça le blond en lançant à ses amis un air amusé, comme si tous étaient au courant de ce qui allait se passer . . .

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera postée… Petits (_grands_ !) problèmes dans ma famille donc je vais probablement déménager dans le mois à venir. J'essaye de vous tenir au courant mais je ne promets rien…

**'Zx by Fizwizbiz : )**


End file.
